Un viernes particular
by Christina Becker
Summary: Christian y Anastasia tienen un viernes de fiesta y planean qué hacer. Deciden pasarse el día haciendo el amor, disfrutar plenamente el uno del otro en ése día festivo. Pero, ¿y si un incidente les obliga a cambiar sus planes? ¿Les resultarán sus nuevos planes tan placenteros como los primeros?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los derechos pertenecen a E. L. James pero la trama es mía.**

**Alerta: Contenido explícitamente sexual.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Abro los ojos sobresaltada de repente. El sol ya se cuela por las ventanas de la habitación. Christian está detrás de mí, me tiene abrazada por la cintura, con las piernas enroscadas en las mías y con su cabeza en mi cuello. Tengo mucho calor, pero no me voy a mover porque no quiero despertarle. Últimamente duerme muy poco, y ahora que lo pienso bien, yo tampoco duermo demasiado.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro en pensar en lo feliz que soy. Tengo a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso al que amo con locura y él me ama a mí. Mi cincuenta sombras. Hace dos semanas que le di el Sí, dos semanas en que soy la prometida de Christian Grey, la futura señora Grey. En menos de dos semanas estaremos oficialmente casados. Tengo mucha suerte de tener a gente que nos ayude con todos los preparativos, sobre todo Mia, que está entusiasmada con la idea de que vayamos a ser cuñadas.

–Buenos días, Ana –me susurra Christian en mi oído con su particular despertador rozándome los glúteos.

Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a él, le sonrío y le doy un besito en la nariz.

–Buenos días, señor Grey. ¿Ha dormido bien?

–Contigo siempre duermo de maravilla, nena –me dice adormilado–. Hoy es viernes, y si recuerda, señorita Steele, tenemos todo el día libre –dice con su sonrisa traviesa, esa que tanto me gusta.

–¿Y qué tiene pensado hacer hoy, señor Grey? –le pregunto con voz inocente.

–Había pensado en pasarme todo el día haciéndole el amor a mi prometida –me contesta juntando posesivamente sus labios con los míos.

–¡Vaya! –exclamo sentándome en la cama–. Entonces… ¿no vamos a salir de la cama? –pregunto como una niña pequeña que quiere un helado.

–Ni de la cama…–susurra dándome pequeños besos en la nariz–, ni del sofá… –ahora me da un beso en la comisura de los labios–, ni de la bañera… –ahora baja a mi cuello rumbo a mis pechos, los cueles acaba de abarcar con sus manos–, ni del suelo… ni del cuarto de juegos… ¿le parece bien, futura señora Grey?

Y dicho eso se mete mi pezón en su boca, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo de manera que no puedo evitar arquear la espalda de placer. No puedo ni abrir la boca para contestar, soy solo sensaciones, placer y éxtasis. Noto que una mano abandona mi pecho y desciende por mi vientre hasta encontrarse con mi sexo.

–Me encanta que estés desnuda, Anastasia –me susurra abandonando mis pechos por completo mientras me acaricia mis pliegues más íntimos, y lentamente me penetra con un dedo–. Estás tan húmeda.

Su dedo empieza a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro,… y siento que un sinfín de sensaciones me recorren la columna vertebral. Aprisiona mis labios con los suyos mientras noto que un segundo dedo entra en mi interior, haciéndome retorcer de placer, agarrando las sábanas con los puños cerrados mientras él me proporciona un placer inimaginable. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noto que se mueve y entierra su cara entre mis piernas, moviendo la lengua por mi clítoris y luego penetrándome con la lengua mientras estimula mi clítoris con el pulgar.

A los pocos instantes llego a un orgasmo que me deja inmóvil y jadeando. En cuanto recupero la cordura tras unos segundos, empujo a Christian para que quede recostado en la cama. Él me mira sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa exclusivamente para mí.

–¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo ahora, señorita Steele? –me pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

–Pienso hacer enloquecer de placer a mi prometido, señor Grey –le digo sonriéndole.

Lo agarro por las muñecas, poniéndole los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, dándome un exquisito acceso a su cuello. Le doy unos besos en el cuello, luego voy hasta su boca y lo beso apasionadamente. Noto mi sabor en su boca, y lo encuentro terriblemente erótico.

–Te quiero –no puedo evitar decírselo.

Él aún pone ésa cara de inseguridad e incertidumbre tan típica de él. Estoy segura que algún día se dará cuenta de que le estoy diciendo la verdad, que le quiero con toda mi alma.

Voy bajando, besándole la barbilla, bajando hasta su pecho. Cuando llego al pecho, noto que se pone tenso, aun no se siente cómodo con esto. Levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

–No pares –me susurra librándose de mi agarre y cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos–. Quiero que lo hagas, lo necesito.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar allí donde lo había dejado. No tarda mucho en relajarse, y noto que empieza a disfrutar de la sensación. Mientras estoy por encima de sus marcados abdominales, desciendo mi mano hasta llegar a su tremenda erección. La agarro con la mano y empiezo a masajearlo mientras voy dejando un reguero de besos hasta que llego a mi meta. Agarrando con la mano la base de su pene, me lo meto en la boca y lo acaricio con la lengua. Me cubro los dientes con la boca y empiezo a meterme más su miembro en mi boca, deleitándome de su sabor, saboreando cada parte de su sexo.

Noto que su respiración se acelera, clava los dedos y los talones en la cama. Veo de reojo que cierra los ojos y abre mucho la boca.

–Voy a correrme, nena –jadea como puede.

Veo que se estremece mientras grita mi nombre y alcanza el orgasmo. Se vierte en mi boca, y saboreo hasta la última gota de ese elixir. Cuando me saco su miembro de la boca, lo limpio con la lengua. Cuando termino, Christian me coge de las axilas y me sienta encima de él. Noto su pene rozando mi sexo mientras nuestras bocas se juntas, nuestras lenguas danzan y mezclamos nuestros sabores.

–Me encanta notar mi sabor en tu boca –jadea un instante en que separa su boca de la mía.

Entonces me agarra de las caderas, me eleva un poco y después me baja. Noto como me llena completamente, lo noto entero dentro de mí.

Quita sus manos de mis caderas y las pone a su lado, permitiéndome tomar medianamente las riendas.

.

–No entiendo cómo aguanta tanto, señor Grey –le digo mientras tiro la toalla al suelo y me pongo mis braguitas.

–Sólo contigo, nena, sólo contigo –dice mientras se abrocha el botón de su pantalón y coge una camiseta negra para ponerse.

Me pongo un sujetador a juego con las braguitas, un conjunto de color morado con muchos encajes.

–Eso no te va a durar demasiado puesto –dice con una sonrisa cual niño piensa hacer una travesura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me rio a carcajadas. Ay cincuenta, cincuenta…

Salimos de la habitación y vamos a la cocina, donde la señora Jones se encuentra preparándonos el desayuno. En cuanto nos ve, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

–Buenos días señor Grey, buenos días Ana.

–Buenos días Gail –saluda Christian mientras retira dos taburetes para que nos sentemos.

–Buenos días, señora Jones –la saludo sentándome en el taburete.

En breves instantes, me sirve una taza de té para mí y una de café para Christian. Unos instantes más tarde nos sirve la comida.

–Les dejo desayunar tranquilos, cuando acaben me llaman –dice Gail mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisa–. Que aproveche.

–Gracias.

La señora Jones desaparece de la cocina y Christian y yo desayunamos para reponer la energía gastada ayer por la noche, de madrugada y hace tan sólo una hora.

–¿Sigues teniendo energía para hacerle el amor a tu prometida durante todo el día? –le pregunté sorbiendo un poco de té.

Él me mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Si me das unos instantes puede que sí, pero ahora necesito reponer fuerzas, Ana, me has dejado agotado –dijo empezando a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Oye! ¡Ni que te estuviera exigiendo que me hicieras el amor ahora mismo! –dije uniéndome a sus carcajadas–. Además, Mia dijo que vendría dentro de un rato para ver a su querido hermanito y a su queridísima futura cuñada –dije aleteando exageradamente las pestañas.

–Vaya con la enana… -dijo Christian guiñándome un ojo.

No tardamos mucho en ver aparecer a Taylor por la puerta anunciando que la señorita Grey había llegado.

–¡Ana! –gritó al verme.

Por su actitud y la manera de abrazarme, parecía que no me había visto en al menos cuarenta años. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–¿Y a tu hermanito no los saludas? –dijo Christian haciéndose el enojado apareciendo a nuestro lado.

–¡Christian! –gritó Mia abalanzándose sobre su hermano.

Se veía tan acogedor abrazando a su hermanita pequeña y llenándola de besos.

–¡Se me han ocurrido unas ideas geniales! –exclamó Mia obligándonos a sentarnos en el sofá.

.

Una hora más tarde, Mia ya se había marchado, y Christian y yo estábamos en el salón planeando una salida a un sitio secreto que Christian no me quería decir. Eran más o menos las diez de la mañana cuando escuchemos un grito proveniente de la despensa.

Christian y yo nos miramos, y nos levantamos de un salto. Christian iba primero, e íbamos corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

Abrimos la puerta y en cuanto entremos vimos a la señora Jones tendida en el suelo con un montón de productos esparcidos por el suelo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esto va a ser un fic cortito. Este es un capítulo introductorio, la "acción" vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha interesado aunque sea un poquito? Advierto que va a haber mucho Lemmon ;D**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los derechos pertenecen a E. L. James pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Me quedo completamente helada. No sé qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. Gail está tendida en el suelo inconsciente, sin moverse. Christian está agachado a su lado, le levanta la cabeza y la coloca en su regazo. Christian tiene el ceño fruncido de preocupación, se nota que le tiene mucha estima a Gail. Yo me agacho junto a ellos y le acaricio la cara a la señora Jones.

–Gail, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto–. Vamos despierta. Di algo Gail… por favor –murmuro al borde de las lágrimas.

Verla así, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse me destroza el alma. Ella, que siempre está tan sonriente y animada. Levanto la vista para mirar a Christian, que tiene los ojos desorbitados.

–¡Taylor! –grita Christian lo suficientemente fuerte como para que éste lo oiga desde su despacho, seguidamente me mira fijamente–. Se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

Saca su BlackBerry y marca un número, pero antes de que pueda hablar, vemos que la señora Jones abre un poco los ojos y que Taylor aparece por la puerta como una exhalación. Christian cuelga el teléfono.

–¡Gail! –Taylor se abalanza sobre ella y la agarra fuerte–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me enternezco por momentos al ver la mirada que se dedican el uno al otro. Al cabo de los años todos se cogen aprecio.

–Voy a llamar una ambulancia –declara Christian sin soltar la mano de la señora Jones–. ¿Qué te duele, Gail?

La señora Jones, con la ayuda de Taylor y de Christian se sienta en el suelo y se toca la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

–Me duele un poco la cabeza y me duele la muñeca –dijo mientras se la apretaba fuerte tras soltar la mano de Christian–. Señor Grey, no necesito ninguna ambulancia, de verdad. Estoy bien.

–Gail, acabas de caerte de la escalera, te duele la cabeza y te has hecho daño en la muñeca, ¿de verdad crees que haré la vista gorda? –pregunta Christian frunciendo el ceño–. No quiero que te pase nada, Gail. Te necesitamos mucho aquí, más de lo que te crees. Y si te crees que no voy a ocuparme personalmente de que estés en las mejores manos, es que me conoces muy poco.

Gail le dedica una sonrisa a Christian, y Taylor suspira aliviado al ver que la señora Jones está a salvo. Christian saca de nuevo su BlackBerry y avisa a la ambulancia, que estarán aquí en menos de cinco minutos.

Taylor la coge en brazos y salimos todos de la despensa. Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo para que la señora Jones pueda llegar antes al hospital. Cuando cruzamos la puerta, la ambulancia ya ha llegado así que bajamos hacia abajo y Gail y Taylor se van en la ambulancia. Christian le hace una señal a Sawyer, que estaba detrás de nosotros y a los pocos minutos apareció con el SUV delante de la puerta del Escala. Christian y yo subimos rápidamente y en seguida nos pusimos detrás de la ambulancia.

–No te preocupes, nena –me dice Christian apretándome la rodilla y dándome un beso en los nudillos–. Gail está bien. Le revisarán la muñeca y el golpe en la cabeza y de seguida podrá irse a su casa.

–Supongo que le darás el día libre, ¿no?

–¿Pero qué clase de tirano te crees que soy? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido–. ¡Por supuesto! Hasta que no esté totalmente repuesta no la dejaré volver a casa. Le daré toda la semana que viene libre, así podrá reponerse.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital. Atendieron a Gail y nos quedamos todos en la sala de espera. Taylor está bastante nervioso, y Christian lo tranquiliza.

–Jason, no te preocupes que no ha sido nada. le pondrán un vendaje en la muñeca y dentro de nada podrás llevárla a casa –le dijo rodeándole los hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

–Gracias, señ… Christian –responde él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Taylor se excusó diciendo que se iba al baño y a buscar algo para beber. Miro a Christian, que está con los puños apretados y mira fijamente el suelo de la sala de espera. Alargo la mano para coger la suya y le apretó fuerte la mano.

–¿Qué te preocupa, Christian? Gail está bien, tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza?

Él me mira durante unos segundos, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos y preocupados.

–No es nada, es sólo que me sabe mal que Gail tenga que pasar por esto. Ella es una mujer maravillosa que ha hecho más por mí de lo que debería haber hecho. Me ha venido una cosa a la cabeza. Mira Ana, hace un tiempo, me fui de fiesta con Elliot. No sé cómo logró convencerme, pero acabemos bastante ebrios los dos. Cuando volví a casa, Gail me estaba esperando sentada en el sofá, preocupada por mí. Cuando aparecí por la puerta, ella se levantó y me ayudó a ir a mi habitación. Me regañó por no haberla avisado de que llegaría tan tarde y por llegar borracho a casa. Cabe decir que pasé mucha vergüenza cuando Gail me quitó la ropa dejándome en calzoncillos y me metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Me dio un ibuprofeno y me metió en la cama. Al día siguiente me disculpé por mi deplorable actitud, y ella lo entendió. Ella… significa más para mí de lo que se imagina. Cuando por la mañana recordé lo que Gail hizo por mí, además de avergonzado, me sentí muy bien de que alguien se hubiera preocupado por mí de ésa manera. Gail no tenía la obligación de quedarse despierta esperándome, no le pago por eso. Lo hizo porque ella quería.

Miro fijamente a mi cincuenta y veo una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su hermoso rostro.

–Lo que Gail hizo es lo que te mereces, Christian. Hay mucha más gente de la que tú te crees que te quiere y quiere lo mejor para ti. Y Gail es una de ésas personas. Se nota que te quiere mucho. Es muy fácil quererle, señor Grey.

Él me mira y me sonríe con esa sonrisa suya que hace que me derrita.

.

Llevamos una hora esperando, hasta que aparece Gail en una silla de ruedas conducida por un doctor. Me asusto momentáneamente de verla así, pero luego recuerdo que es un procedimiento habitual para garantizar la seguridad del paciente.

–¿Cómo está? –pregunta Christian en seguida en cuanto la ve llegar.

–La señora Jones no tiene nada grave. Le hemos vendado la muñeca, deberá tomarse la medicación de la receta y necesita guardar reposo.

–Pero tengo cosas que hacer, no pue… -empieza a replicar Gail.

–Por supuesto, doctor. Gracias por todo –interrumpe Christian ayudando a la señora Jones a levantarse y sin que ella lo espere, la coge en brazos y salimos de la sala rumbo al coche. Sawyer nos espera en la entrada, Christian entra en el coche dejando a Gail junto a él y yo me siento a su lado. Taylor va delante, junto con Sawyer.

–Gracias por todo, señor Grey –le dice Gail sonriéndole.

–Ahora te llevo a tu casa y tómate una semana de vacaciones. No te quiero ver por casa hasta el lunes de la otra semana –sentencia Christian guiñándole un ojo.

La señora Jones se queda tan petrificada que ni siquiera puede responder. El SUV entra en el aparcamiento y subimos al apartamento por el ascensor.

–Taylor, ayuda a Gail a recoger sus cosas –ordena Christian cuando entramos al salón.

–Señor Grey, yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

–Contrataré a alguien para que se encargue de las cosas durante la semana que viene, así que no vendrá de un día –contesta Christian.

–Sí que vendrá –responde Gail seriamente–. Tengo la lavadora por poner, las camas por hacer, el cuarto de juegos sin limpiar, las ventanas del salón sucias, la comida no está hecha y hay que quitar el polvo de las habitaciones. Sí que viene de un día, señor Grey. Dudo que a quien contrate se encargue bien de todo eso, no se acostumbrará a todo lo que hay que hacer en esta casa en tan poco tiempo. Dejará las cosas a medias y luego tendré yo más faena.

Christian la mira perplejo.

–¿Todo eso ibas a hacer hoy?

–Por supuesto, señor Grey, a mi me paga usted para trabajar –contesta Gail con el semblante serio.

–¿Y por qué no hacemos eso nosotros? –propongo sin pensar.

Todos se me quedan mirando fijamente.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunta Christian confundido parpadeando seguidamente sin comprender.

–Podemos hacer nosotros hoy lo que iba a hacer Gail, al fin y al cabo tenemos el día libre, ¿verdad? –le pregunto a mi estupefacto cincuenta.

Christian alza una ceja y se me queda mirando como analizando mis palabras. Ahora sí que creo firmemente que este hombre no ha cogido una escoba en su vida.

–Nena, de verdad, no era eso precisamente lo que pensaba hacer hoy –me dice frunciendo el ceño–. ¿De verdad pretendes que pasemos el día de hoy limpiando? ¿Tú realmente te imaginas a Christian Grey limpiando? ¡Joder Anastasia! Yo quería llevarte a dar una vuelta con el Grace, llevarte a algún buen restaurante y pasarme el día haciendo el amor. ¡Limpiar no entraba en mis planes!

–Christian, realmente pienso que estás exagerando. ¿Qué hay de malo en pasarnos el día haciendo las tareas domésticas de tu casa? –le contesté resaltando el "tu".

–No tiene nada de malo, Ana, pero pago un buen sueldo para que me lo hagan y yo poder disfrutar tranquilamente de mi hermosa prometida.

–Gail, vete tranquila, Christian y yo nos encargaremos de todo –le digo sonriendo.

La señora Jones está alucinada.

–Sí, Ana –balbucea aun incrédula.

Veo de reojo a Taylor y a Sawyer con una mueca divertida en el rostro, a lo que supongo que se están haciendo una idea de su jefe limpiando, y la verdad es que es realmente cómica.

–Anastasia, ven aquí –me dice Christian agarrándome del brazo y llevándome a un rincón del salón–. ¿Qué es lo que ha pensado esa cabecita tuya?

–Debe estar usted muy sexy con un delantal puesto, señor Grey, me muero por vérselo puesto –le contesto mientras me muerdo seductoramente el labio.

Volvemos con los demás, que nos miran expectantes.

–Taylor, Sawyer, vosotros tenéis el día libre, id donde queráis –les ordena Christian dejándolos boquiabiertos.

–Pero señor, después de lo que ha pasado con el sabotaje no creo que dejarle sin protección sea lo más adecuado para su seguridad –contesta Taylor preocupado.

–Taylor, te agradezco tu preocupación por nosotros, pero sabré mantenernos seguros en nuestra casa, gracias.

Después de unos minutos, Gail, Taylor y Sawyer abandonan el apartamento y Christian me mira curioso.

–¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos señorita Steele?

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza. Bueno, falta sólo un capítulo y ya está, que será el que más disfrutarán, ustedes leyéndolo y yo escribiéndolo ;D el próximo capítulo será el más largo de todos ;P espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a Paty4Hale, FerHdePattinson, ChrisBooth26637, Guest, Krisvampire por sus comentarios; por sus alertas y sus favoritos ^^**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los derechos pertenecen a E. L. James pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Lo miro fijamente y soy consciente que una sonrisa pícara asoma por mi rostro. Mi marido, total y completamente dispuesto a colaborar en las tareas del hogar, está de pie frente a mí esperando que le de algunas órdenes para empezar.

–Para empezar, vamos a quitar las sábanas y poner la lavadora –le sonrío a mi marido.

Él asiente y me sigue hasta nuestra habitación para poder retirar las sábanas. Cojo el cojín y retiro la funda, Christian me mira y repite lo que hago yo. Cuando termino, la tiro al suelo y empiezo a quitar la manta. Christian tira la funda junto a la otra y se desplaza junto a mí. Coge mi mano y suelta la manta que tengo agarrada. Lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle qué quiere me calla con un beso. Noto sus labios moviéndose al compás con los míos, ansiosos por saborear los míos. Me agarra de la cintura y dulcemente me tumba en la cama. Él se apoya en la cama con el otro brazo pero se pone encima de mí, presionándome contra la cama con su tremenda erección.

–¿Usamos las sábanas antes de lavarlas? –pregunta contra mis labios.

No puedo siquiera ni contestar. Con un rápido movimiento y empleando todas mis fuerzas, lo tumbo en la cama para quedar encima de él. Con cuidado de no tocar su pecho y las zonas prohibidas, le quito cada uno de los botones de la camisa que lleva puesta. Con su ayuda se la quito y doy paso a los pantalones. Le desabrocho el cinturón, el botón de los pantalones y luego le bajo lentamente la cremallera. Él me mira con los ojos llenos de pasión y lujuria, mirándome atentamente hasta que ya no aguanta más. Se incorpora en la cama y me vuelve a colocar en mi postura anterior, quedando él ahora de pie frente mí. Se baja los pantalones, junto con sus bóxers, ofreciéndome una visión exquisita de su escultural cuerpo desnudo. No puedo evitar morderme el labio.

Él se agacha para juntar sus labios de nuevo con los míos mientras voy notando su miembro completamente listo para mí sobre mi pierna. Christian pasa sus manos por mi rostro y se desliza hacia abajo, pasando por mis pechos y deteniéndose en el borde de mi blusa y levantándome con el brazo me la quitó sin desabrochar los botones.

–Esta ropa no es adecuada para limpiar nena –me susurra en el oído seductoramente–. Tenemos que quitársela, señorita Steele.

Me quita rápidamente el sujetador y con una mano se apodera de uno de mis pechos mientras que con la otra me bajaba la cremallera de la falda. Después me la quita y se acerca a mi oído.

–Te dije que esto no te duraría demasiado puesto –me susurra con la voz ronca de la excitación.

Dicho esto, desliza sus dedos por mis bragas y las va deslizando hasta que llegaron a mis pies y luego las tira al suelo. Ahora estoy completamente desnuda ante él. Se lleva mi pie derecho a sus labios y me va dando besos por mi planta hasta mi tobillo, después va deslizando su lengua por mi pierna hasta que va llegando a mi sexo. Veo cómo sus dedos abren mis pliegues más íntimos y después mete dos dedos dentro de mí mientras su lengua rodea y succiona mi clítoris, proporcionándome un placer indescriptible.

Cuando llego al orgasmo, Christian se levanta y coloca su miembro en mi entrada, preparándose para penetrarme. Lo hace poco a poco, matándome de placer. Coloco mies pies detrás de su culo, empujándolo para que vaya más rápido.

–Tranquila, señorita. Paciencia –contesta con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Acelera sus embestidas trasladándonos a ambos al clímax más maravilloso.

.

–¿Y esto como mierda va? –pregunta Christian mientras se pelea con la lavadora.

Va vestido únicamente con esos pantalones tejanos desgastados que tanto me gustan, alegando que no quiere mancharse la ropa. Yo, siguiendo su juego, voy con una de sus camisetas negras, sin ropa interior.

–Anda, deja –le digo apartándolo con la cadera para programar la lavadora. Apreto unos cuantos botones, ajusto la temperatura y la enciendo–. ¿Ves? No era tan complicado.

Le guiño un ojo y salgo del cuarto de la colada contoneándome ante un impactado cincuenta. En cuanto atravieso la puerta veo que sale corriendo a seguirme.

–Pero he estado diez minutos liado con ella y no se ha encendido… ¿cómo lo has hecho? –pregunta mientras vamos caminando hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida.

–Apretando el botón de la derecha durante tres segundos –le digo seguido de una carcajada ante su cara–. Vamos a preparar algo de comer.

Vamos a la cocina y abro la nevera para ver qué tenemos. Veo que Gail ha comprado champiñones frescos y se me ocurre de repente que podría hacer un rissotto a mi manera.

–¿Qué le parece un rissotto al estilo Anastasia?

–Me parece estupendo, nena. Todo lo que tú hagas estará estupendo –dice dándome un beso en los labios.

Saco de la nevera los champiñones, jamón dulce y el queso rallado. Saco la olla, la lleno de agua y la pongo en el fuego.

–Christian, ves a la despensa a buscar un paquete de arroz –le ordeno con voz seria y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de ocultar las ganas de reir.

–¡Sí, mi capitana! –me contesta Christian poniéndose la mano en la frente.

Se fue hacia la despensa riéndose y yo me puse a trocear los champiñones y cortar el jamón. En menos de un minuto aparece mi sexy cincuenta con el paquete de arroz, el cual abre y me pregunta con la mirada si lo vierte en la olla. Yo asiento y en cuanto acaba se coloca a mi lado.

–¿Te ayudo?

–¿En serio quieres hacerlo? –le pregunto mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Me mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza.

–Está bien, coge un cuchillo y con cuidado ves troceándolos como quieras, al fin y al cabo, te lo vas a comer tú –le contesto guiñándole un ojo.

Sigo troceando champiñones y miro a mi lado. Christian está con el ceño fruncido muy concentrado partiendo lentamente un champiñón. Me muerdo las mejillas por dentro para evitar reírme por lo gracioso que se ve Christian tan concentrado. Suerte que faltan pocos por cortar, porque si por él fuera, el rissotto sería para cenar. Al pensar en eso no puedo evitar reírme, a lo que Christian deja de trocearlos y me mira con una media sonrisa.

–¿De qué se ríe, señorita Steele?

–Estás muy sexy tan concentrado –le digo mordiéndome el labio.

–No te muerdas el labios, ya sabes lo que eso provoca en mí –me dice con la voz ronca y con los ojos oscuros de excitación.

Dejo de mordérmelo porque al menos quiero terminar de cocinar.

Con todo troceado, lo pongo en una sartén para freír los champiñones, el jamón y un huevo. Empiezo a remover y cuando está hecho apago el fuego, lo tapo y lo dejo en un lado para añadir el arroz una vez esté hecho. Miro de reojo al Christian y noto un enorme bulto en sus pantalones. Me muerdo el labio. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté hombre sea tan activo sexualmente?

–Al arroz le quedan diez minutos –digo tapando la olla y encarándome a mi prometido.

–¿Diez minutos? Suficiente –me dice mientras se abalanza sobre mí y me besa apasionadamente–. Voy a hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer, voy a follarte encima de la encimera.

De una vez me quita la camiseta y quedo inmediatamente desnuda frente a él. Él se desabrocha los pantalones y queda completamente expuesto ante mí, mostrándome todo su esplendor. Todo es muy rápido, me tumba en la encimera, tengo las piernas colgando y esto muy abierta para él. Christian me acaricia mi sexo y me mete dos dedos. Seguidamente los saca y acerca su miembro a mi entrada, con una fuerte embestida entra en mi interior y me llena completamente. Empieza a moverse, primero lentamente pero no tarda en aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Siento que esto va a ser rápido. Christian posa sus manos en mis caderas mientras acelera sus movimientos, cierro los ojos por el placer y noto que ya llego.

–¡Ah, Christian! –gimo cuando estoy cerca del orgasmo.

–¡Córrete, nena! –me pide Christian.

Y eso es mi detonante. Me corro salvajemente y mis músculos vaginales aprietan su miembro provocando que él también llegue al orgasmo. Estoy extasiada.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo la olla echando mucho humo y el agua a punto de salirse de la olla.

–¡El arroz! –exclamo levantándome a apagar el fuego.

Christian se acerca a mí mientras le quito el agua al arroz y lo vuelco en la olla donde están los demás ingredientes. Remuevo un poco y añado el queso. Mientras remuevo para que el queso impregne bien todo el arroz, veo que Christian está preparando la mesa. apago el fuego y sirvo la comida.

.

–Estaba delicioso, Ana –me dice Christian mientras termina de lavar los platos.

Después, nos toca ir al cuarto de juegos a limpiarlo. Christian coge el plumero, un par de trapos y un líquido limpiador de muebles y otro para el cuero. Me guiña un ojo y algo en mi vientre se despierta. Algo me dice que no vamos solamente a limpiar el cuarto de juegos, sino que también vamos a usarlo.

Abre la puerta y veo un brillo en sus ojos que conozco perfectamente. Me da un trapo y el líquido para el cuero. Me acerco al sofá y empiezo a limpiarlo mientras veo a mi sexy cincuenta agachado limpiando una de las cómodas del cuarto.

Seguimos limpiando las estanterías y veo a Christian pasando la escoba… bueno, moviendo la escoba.

–Se nota que siempre has tenido alguien que barriera por ti. ¡Lo haces fatal! –digo empezando a retorcerme de la risa.

Él me mira con el celo fruncido, deja la escoba apoyada en la pared y se acerca lentamente a mí.

–¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Steele? –pregunta claramente ofendido.

Y en un arrebato de locura, valentía y no sé qué otra cosa más, le contesto:

–Sí.

Y desde el primer instante en que lo dije, me arrepentí. Acabo de despertar el lado oscuro de mi cincuenta. Me mira fijamente, con la mirada oscura y veo que se saca algo del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. Abro mucho los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de que son las bolas plateadas.

–Con que sí, ¿eh? Pues que sepas que mereces un castigo por reírte de mí, nena.

Tengo la boca seca. Noto que no puedo moverme mientras él se acerca a mí y me agarra por la cintura, acercándome a él, acercándome a su tremenda erección.

–Como lo único que no hemos limpiado es ésa silla, voy a azotarte allí, ¿entendido? –me pregunta.

Yo asiento frenéticamente. Deseo mucho que lo haga. Me coge de la muñeca y nos acercamos a la silla que hay al lado de la cómoda. Se quita los pantalones, se sienta y pongo mi torso sobre sus rodillas, dándole acceso directo a mi trasero. Christian me levanta la camiseta hasta que mi culo queda expuesto a él. Me mete las bolas en la boca para que las lubrique. Las rodeo con la lengua mientras noto que mete dos dedos en mi interior, jugando con mi clítoris con el pulgar. Me quita las bolas plateadas de la boca a la vez que retira sus dedos de dentro de mí para meter las bolas ahí. Noto bajo mi pecho cómo su pene va creciendo. Noto cómo van entrando las bolas y no puedo evitar gemir del placer indescriptible que me provoca este hombre.

–¿Te gusta esto, verdad nena? –me pregunta con la voz entrecortada–. Ahora cuenta hasta doce.

Asiento, incapaz de articular palabra mientras masajea mi culo con sus manos, y de repente no las noto y sé que ahora viene la acción.

–¡Uno! –exclamo al notar el primer azote.

Las bolas se mueven en mi interior después del golpe, haciendo que mis músculos se contraigan y me provoque un inmenso placer.

–¡Dos! –grito de nuevo.

Las bolas se van moviendo en mi interior ante cada nuevo azote. Al llegar al doce, sin poder evitarlo, llego a un inmenso orgasmo que me deja como mareada. Las piernas no me responden y me quedo sin moverme sobre las piernas de Christian. Noto cuando él me agarra de las axilas y me sienta sobre él, notando su pene en mi sexo.

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunta preocupado de que no me mueva.

–Más que bien, señor Grey –le contesto al recuperar mi cordura y mi lívido, pues empiezo a mover las caderas para frotar nuestros sexos.

–¿Aun quiere más, señorita Steele?

–Siempre –le contesto poniendo mis pies en el suelo y levantando las caderas. Agarro con la mano izquierda su imponente y duro miembro y me voy sentando lentamente sobre él. Cierro los ojos por el enorme placer que esto me provoca. Tengo el otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Christian.

–Abre los ojos, nena. Mírame mientras te hago el amor, Anastasia –dice jadeante.

Abro los ojos y me pierdo en ése océano en plena tormenta que son sus hermosos ojos grises. Él coloca sus manos en mis caderas, frenándome cuando me disponía a acelerar sus embestidas.

–Despacio, Ana, siénteme. Siénteme dentro de ti –me dice.

–Más rápido, Christian –le suplico mientras empiezo a moverme más rápido y noto cómo las manos de Christian se suavizan y me permite que me mueva libremente.

Lo miro a los ojos. Examino su rostro, con una mueca de placer, los dientes apretados. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, nuestros pechos se tocan y nuestros labios se juntan. Nuestras lenguas empiezan a danzar, nos saboreamos mutuamente mientras sigo saltando sobre él, notándolo muy adentro de mí.

–¡Oh, sí, Christian! –grito cuando estoy muy cerca.

Él también se mueve, haciendo que ambos vayamos a un ritmo frenético, rumbo al éxtasis y al placer. Tras unas embestidas más, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Con él aun dentro de mí, me quedo sentada sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, dándole unos suaves besos en su cuello mientras él me acaricia el cabello y la espalda.

–Te amo, Ana –me susurra en el oído.

Esas palabras, tan sinceras y tan directas, hacen que me estremezca.

.

Miro el reloj. Son las seis de la tarde y aun nos quedan las ventanas del salón por limpiar y quitar el polvo de las habitaciones. Suena el teléfono y Christian lo coje.

–Grey. Sí, por supuesto. Gail, no seas pesada. ¡He dicho que no! Pero… Oye, yo soy el que te paga. ¿¡Perdona!? Gail te estás pasando… Ni se te ocurra. ¡Claro que hemos comido!, ¿por quién nos tomas? Gail, sabes que Ana sabe cocinar. Sí… Ya sé que soy un desastre en la cocina, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Está bien. Pero de esto no me olvido, ¿eh? Ponte buena. Besos de Ana y míos.

Lo miro con la ceja levantada.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Gail? –le pregunto intrigada.

–Me ha dicho que el lunes vuelve, que no quiere que nadie toque sus cosas, que ella es la única que sabe como funciona todo, que no se fía de mí tocando la lavadora, ni el horno, ni el microondas, ni nada de eso, porque soy un manazas. Después ha dicho que seguro que ni siquiera hemos comido y me ha recordado lo desastre que soy en la cocina y que ni se me ocurra meter a nadie a sustituirla, que el lunes ella se encarga de todo.

No puedo evitar reírme. A nadie más que a Gail se le ocurriría decirle todas esas cosas a Christian. Me alegra ver que Christian se lo ha tomado tan bien.

–Gail es única –digo entre carcajadas.

–Venga, que es tarde y aun nos quedan cosas por hacer –me dice Christian tirándome una bayeta y un trapo para secar los cristales–. Yo paso la bayeta y el líquido limpia cristales y tú lo secas luego, ¿vale? Trabajo en equipo.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Qué aplicado, señor Grey. Le está cogiendo afición a esto de limpiar, ¿eh?

–No es eso, es que estoy cansado y tengo ganas de terminar pronto para darme una ducha con mi preciosa prometida.

–¿Christian Grey cansado? ¡Menos mal! ya pensaba que eras un robot –dije guiñándole un ojo.

Él me sonríe y se acerca a la ventana. Rocía la ventana con el líquido. Mientras se agacha no puedo evitar deleitarme con lo bien que le quedan esos vaqueros… le hacen un culo exquisito.

–¿Disfrutando de la vista, señorita? –me pregunta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

–Es que estás tan apetecible con esos vaqueros –le digo acercándome a él provocativamente.

Me muerdo el labio, y me acerco al botón de sus pantalones. Lo deshago, bajo la cremallera y deslizo los pantalones hasta que llegan al suelo. Christian me mira asombrado por mi atrevimiento. Él saca los pies de los pantalones y entonces agarro su pene con una mano y empieza a moverla. Christian cierra los ojos, y gruñe cuando me lo meto en la boca. Lo rodeo con la lengua, acaricio la punta con la lengua y después me cubro los dientes con los labios y voy metiéndome el pene hasta que me llega casi a la garganta. Me lo saco de la boca y vuelvo a acariciarlo con la boca, noto que se pone tenso. Deslizo la mirada hacia arriba y lo veo mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos cerrados. Me coloca sus manos en la cabeza y empieza a follarme la boca. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera.

–Voy a correrme, nena –gruñe.

Sigo follándolo con la boca hasta que se corre y noto su semen dentro de mi boca, el cual me trago. Me relamo los labios y después me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

Miro alarmada por la ventana. ¡Alguien nos podría haber visto! Aunque… estamos demasiado altos y lejos para que eso pase.

–Tranquila que nadie puede vernos, son cristales polarizados –responde Christian como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Me levanto y Christian me abraza.

–Aun no se me ha ido la erección, voy a follarte en la ventana –me dice quitándome la camiseta, quedando desnuda como él, luego me empotra contra el cristal. Mis pechos están aplastados contra el cristal mientras veo todo Seattle bajo mis pies. La gente haciendo su vida mientras yo estoy aquí arriba, en esta torre de marfil notando cómo mi prometido me va penetrando.

–Esto va a ser rápido –susurra mientras acelera sus acometidas.

.

–Tenemos que preparar la cena –le digo mientras paso el plumero por la habitación de la televisión.

–Ves a hacer un par de bocatas y nos los comemos en el balcón, ¿vale? Yo termino con esta habitación.

Me acerco a él y le doy un casto beso en los labios antes de ir a la cocina. Una vez allí, saco el pan de molde y me pongo a hacer unos sándwiches con lo primero que encuentro: jamón, queso, lechuga y mantequilla. Cuando los termino, los pongo en un plato, cojo una botella de agua, un vaso y voy al balcón, donde Christian ya me espera sentando el suelo.

–Hay una vista espléndida, ¿verdad? –me pregunta mirando a través de la barandilla de cristal.

Me siento en el suelo, a su lado, y dejo el plato entre nosotros. Pongo el agua en el vaso y se lo tiendo.

–Gracias, cariño –me dice antes de beber agua.

Cojo unos de los sándwiches y cuando empiezo a masticarlo me doy cuenta del hambre voraz que tengo. Christian también está hambriento, pues se come medio sándwich de un bocado.

–¡Está delicioso! –exclama con la boca llena.

Me rio por lo poco común que es ver a Christian tan relajado y tan auténtico. Me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo. Tengo a un hombre maravilloso que me ama, una familia estupenda y tengo la suerte de haber podido pasar el día con él y ahora comer unos sándwiches admirando la maravillosa vista que nos rodea.

No me doy cuenta de que unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizan por mi cara hasta que Christian me lo dice.

–¿Por qué lloras, Ana? –me pregunta sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

–Porque nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora –contesto abalanzándose sobre sus brazos.

Estuvimos un largo rato ahí, sentados observando la vista y descansando después de tan ajetreado día.

Más tarde, sobre las diez, nos vamos a dar un baño, Christian me hace el amor y luego nos tumbamos en la cama.

–¡Estoy agotado! –exclama Christian tirándose a la cama.

–Yo también –dije tirándome a su lado.

Christian se acerca a mí, pasa su pierna por encima de las mías y su mano acaricia mi culo hasta que sus dedos van acercándose a mis sexo.

–Pero no lo suficientemente agotado como para no hacerte el amor antes de dormir –me dijo lamiendo mi oreja.

–¿Pero cómo lo haces?

–¿El qué?

–Por la tele escucho a la gente diciendo que con sus parejas hacen el amor como mucho una vez a la semana y algunos una vez cada día, y ya son raros de ver. Y tú, quieres hacer el amor conmigo otra vez, ¿Cuál es? ¿La octava vez que lo hacemos hoy?

–¿No le gusta acaso, señorita?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo… estoy… extasiada. Creo que acabaré muriendo de tanto placer –digo mientras me giro y quedamos cara a cara.

–Te dije que hoy me iba a pasar el día haciéndote el amor. Y lo he hecho –afirmó mientras me agarraba las muñecas y me las ponía a ambos lados de la cabeza para besarme pasionalmente.

.

–¿Me pasas la leche, por favor? –le pido a Christian el lunes por la mañana.

Todo lo que quisimos hacer el viernes lo hemos hecho este fin de semana. Pasamos la noche del sábado en el Grace y fue una experiencia maravillosa.

Antes de poder acabar el desayuno, aparece Gail por la puerta.

–¡Buenos días! –nos saluda.

Yo la saludo pero Christian se levanta y va hasta ella muy serio.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya te dije que de esta casa me encargo yo. Me da exactamente igual lo que me digas, yo empiezo a trabajar hoy. Estoy aburrida en casa y aunque lo haré sin forzar la muñeca, quiero trabajar. Así que si me disculpa, voy a ir a ver qué hicieron el viernes y continuar desde ahí.

Christian vuelve a la mesa y acabamos el desayuno cuando Gail aparece en la cocina.

–Si no es mucho preguntar, me podríais decir ¿qué hicisteis el viernes? Porque yo lo veo todo exactamente igual –dice cruzando los brazos. Parece una madre regañando a sus hijos después de hacer una travesura.

–Ehm… nos distrajimos un poco –contestó Christian rascándose la cabeza.

Yo le sonreí en modo de disculpa y ella empezó a reír.

–Sí, ¡ya me imagino yo en qué os distrajisteis! –dijo riéndose y guiñándonos un ojo.

Christian y yo nos miramos y nos pudimos evitar reír.

Sin duda ése había sido un viernes muy especial.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, sé que he tardado mucho en terminar el fic, así que primeramente pido disculpas por eso. Espero que les haya gustado y que se les baje pronto el calor de esas imágenes de Christian Grey tan calientes xD cuando pensé que iba a ser un shortfic lleno de Lemmon no me imaginé que salieran tantos xD vaya par de calenturientos… que envidia ;D **

**Espero que nos leamos pronto en otro OS o fic ^^ Tengo muchas ideas! pero para evitar tanta tardanza, hasta que no lo tenga escrito por completo no lo publicaré u.u**

**Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos que tan feliz me hacen!**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
